Ruang Keluarga
by holmesapprentice
Summary: "... Sebenarnya kalian berdua saling menyayangi." For crimson.wanderer. Warning: Child!US, cacat.


**[A/N] INSOMNIAC! Gue jadi insomnia nih ugh.**

**Nih request lo Kak. PUAS LO? PUAS?**

**Ehm.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**Warning: Child!US. Oh iya, satu lagi, cacaaaaaaat.**

**Listening To: Best of Me - Daniel Powter**

* * *

Alfred kecil marah-marah karena tidak bisa memainkan rubiks pemberian Arthur. "Kubus sialan!" rutuknya sambil membanting kubus berwarna-warni yang memang agak brengsek itu.

Kiku hanya tersenyum sabar sembari memungut rubiks Alfred yang bagian-bagiannya sudah tersebar kemana-mana. Kiku pun berusaha menyatukan bagian-bagian rubiks itu. Tapi tak banyak yang dapat dilakukan Kiku selain menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya karena kebingungan. Alfred hanya dapat menepuk jidat ketika melihat Kiku sibuk sendiri dengan bongkahan kubus itu.

"Kiku-san? Sedang apa?" tanya Matthew yang kebetulan lewat di ruang keluarga. Ia lalu duduk bersila di sebelah Kiku. "Tidak Tuan Muda, saya sedang menyusun kembali rubiks milik Tuan Alfred yang pecah tadi," balas Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"Ayolah Kiku-san, jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda!" protes Matthew. Alfred pun mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah..." kata Kiku pada akhirnya. "Nah, begitu lebih baik! Coba sini aku perbaiki!" kata Matthew. Kiku lalu menyerahkan pecahan-pecahan rubiks itu pada Matthew untuk diperbaiki. Saat Matthew mengutak-atik rubiks milik Alfred, Alfred dan Kiku memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Tada!" Matthew mengacungkan rubiks Alfred ke udara. "Menakjubkan!" kata Kiku. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Kiku lagi-lagi.

"Ah, tidak sesulit itu kok," kata Matthew malu-malu.

"Ah, aku tahu!" kata Alfred tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana kalau kita mainnya begini! Kita banting rubiksnya, lalu kita susun bersama-sama, dan terus begitu sampai tidak bisa diperbaiki! Bagaimana?"

Matthew dan Kiku agak meragukan usul Alfred. Mereka takut Arthur akan marah besar kalau sampai rubiksnya pecah dan tak bisa dibetulkan lagi.

"Ayolah..." Alfred memakai senjata pamungkasnya, yaitu _puppyface_ (jangan salah, waktu kecil muka Alfred imut lho).

Matthew dan Kiku hanya bisa mendesau, mengaku kalah saat dihadapkan dengan wajah memelas Alfred yang bisa melelehkan mentega. "Baiklah... Tapi tiga kali saja ya?" kata Matthew membuat penawaran.

"Yah, kenapa hanya tiga kali?" tanya Alfred agak kecewa. "Sekarang saja sudah malam, Alfred, kau harus tidur!" kata Kiku. "Ya sudah... Tiga kali ya!" kata Alfred senang. Ia lalu merebut rubiks dari genggaman Matthew dan membantingnya ke tanah. Mereka lalu bermain 'menyusun rubiks' hingga larut malam.

Saking semangatnya, Alfred sampai kelelahan dan tertidur di pangkuan Kiku. Kiku dan Matthew hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Alfred. "Eh Kiku-san, kok Arthur belum pulang sih? Sudah malam banget lho..." kata Matthew tiba-tiba. "Lho, masa' kamu nggak tahu? Kan Arthur ada dinas lagi ke luar negeri, jadi dia harus pergi selama empat hari," jawab Kiku.

Alfred, yang ternyata hanya tidur-tidur ayam pun mencuri dengar pembicaraan Kiku dan Matthew. _Jadi begitu,_ pikirnya. Ia pun membayangkan masa lalunya dengan Arthur. Bagaimana Arthur menyelamatkannya. Memungutnya dari keterpurukan.

_Sudahlah. Tidur lagi saja ah._

* * *

"Matthew, sebaiknya kita bawa saja Alfred ke kamarnya. Kakiku sudah mulai kesemutan..." saran Kiku. Matthew tertawa. Menganggap tawa Matthew sebagai persetujuan. Kiku pun menggendong Alfred di punggungnya. Seperti seorang ibu, Kiku tersenyum penuh kasih sayang kepada Alfred.

Setelah menidurkan Alfred di kasurnya, Kiku dan Matthew yang belum mengantuk pun menonton televisi. Mereka menonton acara humor yang membuat mereka sampai terpingkal-pingkal saking lucunya. Tanpa disadari, tawa mereka yang menggelegak membangunkan Alfred yang memang baru memasuki tahap _rapid eye movement_.

"Ada apa sih? Ketawanya kenceng amat..." kata Alfred yang sudah keluar dari kamar tidurnya ke ruang keluarga, tempat Matthew dan Kiku menonton televisi. "Oh, maafkan kami Alfred, kami telah membangunkanmu..." kata Matthew.

"Tak apa, aku sudah tidak mengantuk kok..." kata Alfred. Ia lalu bergabung dengan Matthew dan Kiku yang sedang menonton televisi. Entah kenapa setelah kedatangan Alfred, Matthew dan Kiku tak begitu ingin tertawa.

"Kok diam? Tadi aja sampe ngakak..." kata Alfred. "Nggak tau nih, lagi nggak lucu aja," jawab Matthew.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Alfred terbangun di ranjangnya sendiri. Matanya jelalatan ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok yang disayanginya.

"Mana Kiku?"

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar untuk mencari Kiku.

"Matthew, mana Kiku?" tanya Alfred pada Matthew yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga. "Kiku sedang menjemput Arthur di bandara," jawab Matthew. "Oh," kata Alfred singkat.

* * *

"Kiku, tolong masukkan koper-koper ini ke dalam mobil," kata Arthur di parkiran bandara. "Ya, Tuan." Kiku segera mematuhi perintah Arthur. Setelah menaruh koper di bagasi, Kiku pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Arthur. Setelah Arthur menutup pintu, Kiku menyetir menuju rumah.

"Minggu yang melelahkan, Tuan?" tanya Kiku sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan. "Oh, tentu, Kiku. Young Soo mempunyai banyak masalah sekarang, dan ia membutuhkan bantuanku. Bagaimana Alfred?"

"Tetap ceria seperti biasanya, Tuan. Saya yakin Tuan muda akan senang sekali melihat kedatangan Anda." Arthur tertawa sedih mendengar kata-kata Kiku. "Mana mungkin ia senang. Ia kan membenciku."

Kiku mengerutkan alisnya. "Bagaimana Tuan Muda bisa membenci anda? Kan Tuan Muda itu adik Tuan..." Arthur hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. "Kau kira ia akan bahagia jika selalu kutinggal melakukan urusan negara? Tidak kan?"

Kiku pun mengerti. "Tuan, jika Anda berkenan, maukah Tuan duduk di ruang keluarga malam ini, pukul sepuluh? Saya mohon, Tuan." Arthur merasa kaget dengan permintaan Kiku yang terbilang aneh itu. Tapi mendengar keseriusan dan nada memohon dalam suara Kiku, Arthur pun mengiyakan.

* * *

Wajah Alfred yang tertunduk pun mendongak seketika saat terdengar pintu gerbang terbuka. Wajahnya berubah cerah ketika melihat mobil masuk ke garasi. Arthur dan Kiku pun keluar dari mobil. Alfred berlari menuju seseorang diantara keduanya.

Ternyata, yang ia tuju adalah Kiku.

"Kiku-san!" Alfred memeluk erat tubuh Kiku. Kiku pun melihat kepada Arthur. Arthur hanya tersenyum sedih dan mengangguk. Kiku pun membalas pelukan Alfred. "Mau kubantu dengan bagasinya?" tanya Matthew yang muncul tiba-tiba kepada Arthur. Arthur pun menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku saja."

* * *

Setelah mandi sore, Alfred dan Kiku bermain di ruang keluarga seperti biasa. Namun kali ini, Alfred melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di wajah Kiku.

"Kiku-san? Kau kenapa?" tanya Alfred. Kiku menggeleng. "Aku hanya berpikir. Mengapa Tuan Muda tadi memelukku dan bukannya memeluk Arthur?" tanya Kiku.

"Kiku-san, aku sudah bilang panggil saja Alfred, jangan Tuan Muda!" kata Alfred marah. Lalu tiba-tiba ia terdiam. "Bukankah sudah jelas, Kiku-san?" tanya Alfred pada Kiku. "Apanya?" tanya Kiku.

"Sudah jelas Arthur benci padaku," kata Alfred.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Kiku.

"Dia selalu pergi kemana-mana saat aku ingin dia di sini. Itu artinya dia membenciku, kan?" kata Alfred.

Kiku hanya tersenyum. "Alfred, aku mau kau temui seseorang disini jam sepuluh malam nanti. Kau mau lakukan itu untukku, kan?"

Alfred pun mengangguk.

* * *

Arthur duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan cemas. Ia menengok jam tangannya. Jam sepuluh tepat. Seharusnya Kiku ada di sini, pikir Arthur.

Bukannya Kiku yang datang, ternyata malah Alfred yang datang. Alfred langsung duduk du sebelah Arthur. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu ke sini?" tanya Arthur kepada Alfred. "Kiku, lah. Kau?" tanya Alfred balik. "Sama," jawab Arthur.

Orang yang telah mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. "Kiku, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Arthur.

Kiku hanya terdiam. "Mengapa kalian tidak bercengkrama layaknya keluarga biasa?" tanya Kiku pada akhirnya. Pertanyaan Kiku berhasil membuat Alfred dan Arthur terdiam.

"Apa? Kalian mau mengatakan kalau kalian bukan keluarga?" tanya Kiku lagi. Alfred dan Arthur makin ciut.

"Tuan Arthur, anda berkata bahwa anda takut jika Tuan Muda membenci anda karena pekerjaan anda. Tuan Muda Alfred, anda berkata bahwa anda takut jika Tuan Arthur membenci anda karena ia jarang bersama anda.

"Kalian berdua begitu takut dibenci oleh satu sama lain. Itu menandakan satu hal,"

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua saling menyayangi."

Alfred dan Arthur terpaku mendengar kata-kata Kiku.

"Alfred, apakah itu semua benar?" tanya Arthur.

Alfred mengangguk. "Ya, itu benar, Kak. Apakah semua yang dikatakan Kiku tentang Kakak juga benar adanya?"

Arthur tak sengaja menitikkan air mata. "Ya, Alfred, Kakak menyayangimu!"

Kedua bersaudara itu pun berpelukan. Kiku hanya bisa menangis haru. Ia teringat pada Wang Yao, kakaknya sendiri,

_"Kakak, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"_


End file.
